Le Tisseur de Toile - Une sombre lune d'hiver
by Emma140
Summary: C'est la fin de l'été. Hélène emménage à New York, chez sa cousine Mary-Jane Watson. Elle fait la rencontre de Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy et de Flash Thompson. Mais le début de l'hiver annonce des événements horribles dont personne ne se doute. Pourtant, Spider-Man devra y faire face seul. Mais comment se battre contre quelque chose de plus puissant que la sorcellerie ?
1. Prologue & Introduction

Prologue :

La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur. J'étais effrayé par la mort, par la douleur, par la souffrance. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée de souffrir et de mourir, mon souffle s'accélère je sens ses pas se rapprocher. C'est la fin ? Probablement. Je pose ma main droite sur ma poitrine, sentant mon cœur s'affoler. J'aimerais réussir à le calmer avant de mourir. Est-ce possible de mourir paisiblement ? Je le pense. Mais pas dans ma situation Je laisse mes genoux fléchir, attendant ma mort patiemment. Je n'attends plus aucun secours, car en ce moment même, mon sauveur dort. Demain, je serais morte. Je sais qu'il s'en voudra de ne pas m'avoir sauvé, je sais Harry lui en voudra. Ho Peter…Pardonne-toi, et vit ta vie, si la mort vient me chercher, c'est que je dois la rejoindre. Sur ces lugubres pensées, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et il s'approche, mon cœur s'affole de nouveau et je réussis à chuchoter à travers mes larmes salées :

-Faites-le rapidement, je vous en prie

_#####_

Introduction :

Le paysage défilait rapidement, de plus en plus vite, le taxi accéléra dans un grondement de moteur, bientôt les immenses buildings de New York se firent voir à travers la fenêtre du taxi, la jeune canadienne poussa un « woah » d'admiration, le taximan rit un peu, vers le centre ville, Hélène était maintenant collée contre la vitre, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres roses, elle ne décolla pas ses yeux des énormes bâtiments jusqu'à ce que le taximan murmure :

-Vous êtes arrivés.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Ha…heu oui, merci.

Hélène déposa un billet de vingt dollars dans la main du chauffeur, prit son sac à côté d'elle et sortit du taxi.

-Gardez la monnaie, marmonna t-elle en sortant.

-Merci, bonne journée.

-Vous aussi, répondit la canadienne sans le regarder, obnubilée par l'énorme immeuble devant elle.

La taxi jaune partit rapidement, laissant la jeune rousse devant un splendide immeuble, elle fouilla dans sa poche et dénicha le petit bout de papier recherché.

1560 7ème avenue, étage 20, appartement 15.

La jolie rousse pénétra dans le bâtiment et appela l'ascenseur. Au bout d'une minute elle s'impatienta et voulut prendre les escaliers, en poussant la porte de la cage d'escalier elle entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, elle se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur qui se referma une fois qu'elle fut dedans, elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton 20. Elle trépignait d'impatience et se mit à se ronger les ongles. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur, Hélène releva les yeux vers une autre rousse, qui ricana en voyant les gros yeux de sa cousine et qui lança :

-Bienvenue à New York, ma cousine adorée

-Mary-Jane, cria Hélène en se jetant dans ses bras.

* * *

Il faut savoir : L'épisode du lézard n'a pas eu lieu (du moins pas encore) donc le capitaine Stacy est encore en vie !


	2. Chapter 1 : Oublier son passé

Chapitre 1

« Oublier son passé»

« _C'est en plein milieu de Brooklyn que je me suis rendus compte, que cette ville n'était pas comme les autres, mais comment aurais-je pu savoir ce qui m'attendait ? »._

Point de vue d'Hélène Watson.

**25 août, veille de la rentrée **

**scolaire, 15 :23.**

Les voitures avançaient lentement dans la rue, conséquence de l'énorme embouteillage, les passants marchaient d'un bons pas. Certains au téléphone, d'autres plongés dans un livre et certains plongés dans leur pensées. Depuis la fenêtre de ma nouvelle chambre, je pouvais apercevoir toute la vie de New York. Je posais ma main sur la vitre toute propre, et adossais ma tête dessus, mon regard se posa sur les taxis jaunes, et les stands d'hot-dogs. Tout cela était tellement nouveau, l'appartement de mon oncle et de ma tante était au vingtième étage, je poussais un long soupir et fermais les yeux, le visage de mes parents, larmoyants de larmes me revint en mémoire, leur fuite. Puis l'explosion de la maison, une larme roula sur ma joue, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant apparaître ma cousine Mary-Jane, j'essuyais mon débordement d'émotion et me retournais, affichant un petit sourire à ma cousine.

-Tu es nerveuse. Ce n'était pas une question, mais plus une affirmation.

-Oui, un petit peu.

-Mon lycée n'est pas différent des autres, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour demain.

Je tiquais, ma cousine parlait de la rentrée. Moi, j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de vivre ici. Dans une des villes les plus peuplées des Etats-Unis.

-Oui, tu as raison, murmurais-je, je…Ça devrait aller.

-Bien sûr que ça va aller, tu vas te faire plein d'amis, tu vas voir. En plus si tu es ma cousine – sans vouloir me venter - tout le monde va t'adorer !

Je ricanais, Mary-Jane n'avait pas changée, elle avait toujours son caractère bien trempée et une confiance en elle des plus impressionnante. Je lui fis un petit sourire, qu'elle me rendit.

-Allez, Hélène, prépare-toi. Midtown c'est pas de la tarte…

-Ha bon ? Il me semblez que ton lycée était comme tous les autres, ironisais-je.

-Oui…Et comme tous les autres, c'est pas de la tarte, allez, repose-toi. Les horaires sont vraiment pourries à Midtown, tu commenceras tous les jours à 8 heures, alors si tu veux te reposer de ton voyage, c'est maintenant.

-Oui, maman_,_ répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

Ma cousine sortit de ma chambre en me lançant un magnifique sourire, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches, puis partit, me laissant comme dernière image d'elle, ses cheveux roux flamboyant.

Je devais oublier. Commencer une nouvelle vie, et surtout faire comme si de rien était.

Je me nomme Hélène Watson, cousine de Mary-Jane. J'ai 18 ans et je viens du Canada, j'ai déménagé à New York parce que mes parents sont partis en voyage afin de trouver du boulot…Ou plutôt, pour fuir la mort constante sur eux.

Je secouais la tête et sentis une larme rouler, rapidement, je l'essuyais.

-Hélène, m'interpella mon oncle une fois à table ce soir-là, tu es toujours aussi passionnée du journalisme ?

-Toujours, répondis-je en souriant.

-Dis, Mary-Jane tu n'as pas un ami qui travaille au Daily Bugles ?

-Ho Peter Parker ? C'est pas vraiment un de mes ami, tu sais, c'est plus un ami d'Harry Os…

-Oui, c'est lui, l'interrompit son père en claquant des doigts.

-Oui, mais monsieur Jameson ne l'a engagé que parce qu'il réussit à prendre les meilleures photos de Spider-Man et les vends au Bugles, en plus Peter se plaint toujours qu'il ait sous-payé.

-Spider-Man ?

Mon oncle fronça les sourcils, et se mit à rire en piquant un légume du bout de sa fourchette et le fourrant dans sa bouche, il avala son brocolis, et bus une gorgée d'eau.

-Cet homme est un genre de…Super-héro…Il porte un costume bleu et rouge très moulant. Il lance des toiles d'araignée. Il est communément appelé le tisseur de toile.

Je fronçais les sourcils à mon tour.

-Un…Super héro ? Quoi ?

-Il nous a sauvé de tellement de choses…Je ne saurais même plus les compter, rigola d'une voix grave mon oncle.

-Philip, souffla Madeline – la mère de Mary-Jane –, arrête d'embêter Hélène avec ça.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, rit Philip s'adressant à sa femme en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Après le repas, je me ruais dans ma chambre, prétextant une faitgue des plus extrêmes. Mais j'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et tapais sur **G****o****o****g****l****e **: Spider-Man.

Plusieurs photos apparurent dans les résultats, la plupart de Peter Parker, et en collaboration avec le Daily Bugles. Je trouvais plusieurs articles, dont un qui attira mon attention : « SPIDER-MAN ! SUPER HÉRO OU MENACE ?! ».

SPIDER-MAN ! SUPER HÉRO OU MENACE ?!

John Jonah Jameson continue d'affirmer que l'homme araignée est une menace, et qu'il finira pas tous nous détruire. Plusieurs se rangent du côté du rédacteur en chef du célèbre journal Daily Bugle, d'autres affirment avoir vus Spider-Man sauver un nombre incalculable de gens. La question est alors : Qui a raison ?

Dès qu'un psychopathe fait son entré en ville, Spider-Man est là. Il se bat avec lui et nous le fait fuir, et nous l'acclamons. Mais si c'était une stratégie pour nous tromper ? Si le tisseur de toile essayait de nous mettre en confiance afin de mieux nous détruire ! N'est-ce pas bizarre qu'il soit toujours-là au bon moment, au bon endroit ?

Quelques semaines après la première apparition de cet homme en costume, le réseau de police a été trafiqué, et si c'était Spider-Man, afin de mieux jouer son (faux ?) rôle de super héro…

Alors Super héro ou menace ?

À vous de le décider !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu en action, et je mourrais d'impatience. J'en étais réduite à me demander si je devrais déclencher une émeute afin de le voir. C'est fascinant !

Je lis encore pleins d'articles, je m'imaginais lui poser des questions, et assouvir mon talent de journaliste tout en apprenant plus sur cet…homme. Je m'endormis sur mon bureau, des idées arachnoïdes pleins la tête.

**26 août, rentrée scolaire, 8 :05**

Quand on descendit de la voiture de Philip, celui-ci nous fit de signe et m'adressa un regard encourageant. Je sentis mon envie de vomir se faire plus présente. Je poussais un long soupir alors que Mary-Jane avançait confiante, vêtu de sa courte jupe et de son débardeur noir. Elle courrait faisant voler ses cheveux roux autour d'elle. Je la suivis, les mains dans les poches de mon short, mon sac sur le dos, mes cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Ma cousine marchait devant moi, puis elle s'arrêta avant de pousser un grand cri :

-FLASH !

Je la vis courir vers un grand blond musclé, se blottir contre lui et l'embrasser. Vu son uniforme j'en déduis qu'il était dans l'équipe de football du lycée, et si je tombe dans les clichés je dirais que c'est le capitaine…

Mary-Jane se détacha enfin de lui et me fit un signe de m'approcher, je m'exécutais et me plaçais devant le fameux Flash.

-Flash, je te présente ma cousine, Hélène Watson. Hélène, Flash Thompson, mon petit ami.

-Enchanté, marmonnais-je platement en lui serrant la main.

-Enchanté aussi, je vois que tu es aussi belle que ta cousine. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée.

-Ha.

J'étais déçue, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Mary-Jane sortait avec ce genre de type. Soudainement, l'attention de Flash fut détourné :

-Tiens ! Si c'est pas le petit Parker, ricana t-il en lâchant Mary-Jane, alors je t'ai manqué pendant l'été.

-Salut Flash, grogna le « petit Parker » en question, ouais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, mais ce qui m'a le plus manqué c'est…

Il se figea et posa son regard sur quelque chose qui semblait le perturbé, il me fixait intensément. Le rire rauque de Flash interrompit notre échange visuelle.

-Alors Peter, on s'intéresse aux jolies filles ? Mais si tu crois que tu peux avoir la cousine d'M.J tu te trompes, tu es bien trop minable pour ça !

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Flash, cria une blonde qui se mit devant Peter.

J'étais complètement abasourdie, j'étais là depuis 5 minutes et je déclenchais déjà des émeutes. La blonde devant Peter, portait un short, qui dévoilait de longues jambes, et portait des hauts talons qui lui permettait de dépasser l'homme derrière elle et ainsi faire réellement barrage entre Peter et Flash.

Elle était magnifique, pourtant ses beaux yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs à l'encontre de Flash.

-Et ben poupée, on protège le _nerd_ de service !

-Oui et ben c'est peut-être un nerd mais il en a plus dans le cerveau que toi !

-Pff, je pense que Parker sait se défendre tout seul, alors tu veux bien te pousser, la blonde ?

Ce surnom ne semblait pas plaire à cette fille, car elle adressa à Flash un signe vulgaire avec son majeur, puis prit ce Peter par le bras et l'entraina à l'intérieur de l'école. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte du bâtiment, la cloche sonna annonçant les 10 minutes précédent le début des cours. Flash voulut s'approcher de Mary-Jane, mais celle-ci le fusilla du regard et vint vers moi, et comme la fille avec Peter, me prit le coude et m'entraina vers l'entrée.

-Super ton copain, marmonnais-je à ma cousine une fois devant mon casier.

-Je sais. Il est nul parfois, mais je t'assure qu'il peut être génial.

-M.J, c'est comme ça qu'il te surnomme ?

-Ouais.

-M.J, quitte-le. Sérieusement.

-Mais qui est cette belle fille plein de bon sens à qui tu parles M.J ?

Je me tournais vers la provenance de cette voix et découvrais un beau jeune homme roux qui me souriait.

-Enchanté Harry Osborn, se présenta t-il en me souriant d'un sourire ravageur.

-Hélène Watson.

-M.J m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu es aussi belle que ta cousine, il faut dire.

-Merci. Est-ce que…Tu es le fils de Norman Osborn ?

-Le fondateur de la tour Oscorp, oui, affirma t-il avec fierté.

Je ricanais en le voyant bomber le torse, alors que la cloche sonna. Je regardais mon emploie du temps et me dirigeais vers la salle de biologie et le professeur m'accueillit chaleureusement. Il y avait plusieurs places libres, dont une d'un gars que je ne connaissais pas – du mois pas encore - et une autre près de Peter. Je vis clairement le regard du jeune homme me déshabiller du regard, mais je l'ignorais et me plaçais à côté de Peter qui semblait surpris.

-Bonjour, le saluais-je en m'installant alors que le professeur reprenait son cours.

-Salut, répondit-il sans me regarder.

Je ne comprenais pas trop, je détournais mon regard de lui, et je sentis immédiatement le sien se poser sur moi. Contrairement à celui que le jeune homme derrière nous avait posé sur moi et celui d'Harry, le regard de Peter n'était ni gênant, ni dragueur. Il m'observait réellement, du moins, j'en avais l'impression.

Je me tournais vers lui et il me fit un sourire timide avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

**23 septembre, lundi, 10:28.**

Je farfouillais dans mon casier à la recherche de mon portable, quand une voix derrière moi me parvint :

-Salut, ma jolie.

Las, je poussais un long soupir et me tournais vers Dan. Ce gars me faisait de l'œil depuis le début de l'année.

-Dan, pitié, fiche-moi la paix.

Seulement derrière la porte de mon casier se trouvait Harry Osborn, qui me souriait.

Je fus soulagée que ce ne soit pas Dan et lui souris à mon tour.

-Dis-moi, Hélène, ça te dirait que je t'invite à dîner dans un restaurant ?

Il me fit un sourire ravageur, il fallait l'avouer Harry Osborn était très beau. Je lui rendis son sourire, je savais que c'était de la drague, mais il était bien plus délicat que Dan. Et puis, il ne me laissait pas indifférente.

-Pourquoi pas ? Quand ?

-Vendredi après les cours, dis, tu as déjà mangé dans un jet privé ?

-Heu non.

-Et bien il y a une première fois à tout, rétorqua t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

-Tu…Tu as un jet privé ?

-C'est le jet d'Oscorp, mais bon, mon père ne sera pas là et j'ai le droit de l'utiliser…

Un peu gênée, je rougis. Harry avait de l'argent, alors pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas pour impressionner ses conquêtes. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait, et étrangement, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne lui montrais pas, et il dut croire que mes rougissements devaient être dû au fait qu'il me troublait.

-Et bien, souffla t-il alors que la cloche sonnait bruyamment, à vendredi, belle Hélène.

**27 septembre, vendredi, 16 :50, **

**fin des cours.**

-Heu…Excuse-moi, Hélène, marmonna une voix près de moi.

Je sursautais alors que je fourrais mes livres dans mon sac à dos, je me tournais vers la voix près de moi et aperçus Peter Parker près de moi. Il me fit un sourire et me tendit sa main (j'étais accroupie sur le sol, à ranger mes livres) je la pris et me relevais en souriant.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Oui, très bien ! Heu…Dis-moi, tu fais quelque chose, hum, maintenant ?

-Oui désolé, je vais rejoindre Harry pour aller dîner…Heu tu le connais peut-être pas.

-Attends, tu parles d'Harry Osborn ?

-Oui, tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr. C'est mon meilleur ami…Il ne m'a pas parlé de vos plans, vous faites quoi ?

-Il m'emmène dîner dans le jet privé d'Oscorp, rien d'extraordinaire, ironisais-je.

-C'est sûr, rit faiblement Peter, en tout cas. On se voit lundi. Salut.

Je lui lançais un dernier signe et quelques minutes après, Harry fit son apparition, et entoura ma taille de ses bras et sortit du bâtiment, tout fier. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être un trophée qu'il affichait afin d'épater les gens, mais je passais outre. C'était l'égo des hommes. Nous descendîmes les marches extérieure de l'école, et alors qu'Harry faisait des signes à ses amis, je croisais le regard de Peter qui fusillait son ami du regard, je tournais la tête vers Harry il lança un regard à Peter et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grand sourire dévoilant ses dents. Mais ce sourire était hypocrite, voir sadique.

Sans attendre, Peter se dirigea vers nous et fusilla du regard son « meilleur-ami ».

-T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, cracha Peter en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Peter, souffla Harry.

-Tu veux que je dise à Hélène ce que tu as fais ?

-Tu veux que je dise à Hélène ce que _tu_as fais ? Répéta Harry en carrant la mâchoire.

-Veux-tu arrêter avec ça ?

-LA FERME, HARRY !

Peter semblait fou de rage, il semblait se retenir de frapper Harry de toutes ses forces.

-Ça te rends fou de rage, hein ? Et tu penses que je me sens comment en revoyant Gwen, le visage larmoyant de larmes. Hélène, dit sèchement Harry se tournant vers moi, ne t'approche pas de Peter. C'est un bourreau des cœurs. Maintenant, au revoir Peter. On a des choses à faire, Hélène et moi.

Et Harry me tira loin de Peter, tandis que celui-ci bouillonnait de rage, sans que je sache pourquoi.

* * *

Donc, voici le chapitre 1.

Je me fonds dans la peau du personnage, parce que je suis un fan de Spider-Man. Je ne sais pas si Peter n'était pas Spidey, si je l'aimerais autant, je le connais pas réellement.

Donc Hélène…Pour elle, Peter, c'est juste un petit timide sympathique, mais bon…Je réinvente un peu l'univers, alors n'imaginez rien par rapport à « The Amazing Spider-Man » ou le deuxième qui va sortir prochainement de Marc Webb ou au 3 « Spider-Man » de Sam Raimi. Mais bien sûr, c'est le même univers.

Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews. Je commence cette fiction et ce n'est pas pour m'arrêter. Je prévois au moins deux tome d'une vingtaine de chapitres ou +.

Fan de Spidey, lâchez vos reviews ! :)

Emma.


	3. Chapter 2 : Sentiments douloureux

Chapitre 2

«Sentiments douloureux »

_« Il m'a déçu, il m'a promis, il me dégoute, il me manque, il m'ignore, il me ment et il me rend dingue…Mais je l'aime.»._

Point de vue de Gwendolyne Stacy

**28 septembre, 9 :08, Samedi.**

Je toquais trois fois à la porte, le cœur battant. J'entendis des pas descendre les escaliers et la voix de Peter s'élever :

-J'arrive !

Il vint ouvrir la porte, en robe de chambre, les cheveux débraillés et des poches en dessous des yeux.

-Gwen… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici un samedi matin ?

-Mercredi, tu as manqués le cours de français, je t'apporte mes notes pour que tu puisses réviser. On a un test, mercredi prochain.

-Ho, d'accord. Et ben…Entre, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

J'entrais dans cette maison, celle où j'avais échangé mon premier baiser avec…Le pire de tous les crétins. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, comme le demanda Peter qui monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Sur la table basse du salon, s'y trouvait quelques feuilles lignés, roulés en boule et un post-it qui était de sa tante.

Peter, je suis partis avec une amie au marchée. Je reviens dans l'après-midi.

Bisous. Tante May.

Curieuse, je dépliais une des nombreuses feuilles roulés en boule, et ce que j'y lus, m'acheva.

Chère Hélène Watson, dès que je t'ai vu…Je t'ai trouvé tellement belle, magnifique ! Même si Harry n'a pas perdu de temps, j'espère qu'on pourra

Bonjour Hélène, c'est Peter Parker. Tu sais le meilleur ami d'Harry Osb

Belle Hélène, aussi belle que la plaine, aussi jolie que du riz…de jade ! Je suis complètement nul en poésie alors…

Tous les papiers étaient adressés à Hélène Watson, mais un des mots rayé attira particulièrement mon attention

Il est très probable qu'Harry te parle de ce que j'ai fais à Gwen Stacy. Je le regrette tous les jours…D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu une amie précieuse, enfin, elle est tellement gentille, qu'elle ne m'a même pas me rayé de sa vie. Pourtant, en ce moment, c'est toi que je veux. Et j'aimerais que tu saches que…Tout le monde fait des erreurs, moi le premier, et en ce qui concerne Gwen, nous ben on s'en fiche de Gwen…Parlons de nous ou plutôt de moi.

Je t'aime.

Quand je lus, cette déclaration, je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler et mon cœur de se déchirer. Encore une fois, et c'est à ce moment que Peter descendit et m'aperçut en larmes dans son salon. Il se précipita vers moi et s'arrêta net en voyant ce que je lisais.

-Gwen…Je…Je suis désolé, tu ne devais pas lire ça. Je…

Je me relevais et posais mes notes de français, en essuyant mes larmes et en lui disant d'une voix enrouée :

-Redonne-les moi, lundi. J'ai déjà réviser pour le contrôle, mais je ne vais pas prendre de chance.

Et je sortis de chez lui, alors qu'il me regardait, coupable. Alors comme ça…Il aimait Hélène Watson ? Peut-être préférait-il les rousses aux blondes ? Une furieuse envie de changer me prit. Quitte à me teindre en rousse, complètement. J'essuyais mes larmes et décidée, partit vers le centre-ville. Je fouillais dans mon sac, j'avais de l'argent. C'était parfait. J'entrais dans le premier salon de coiffure qui se présenta. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme, qui se faisait couper les cheveux. Je me suis donc incrusté et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils me firent asseoir sur une des chaises, je m'observais devant le miroir et dis :

-Je veux que ça devienne roux, et que vous coupiez un peu les pointes.

-Roux ? Voyons, votre couleur vous va à merveilles et…

-C'est pour une pièce de théâtre, l'interrompis-je sèchement.

Le coiffeur m'observa et hocha doucement la tête, durant toute la période il me regarda, mais à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient dans le miroir, il baissait les yeux.

-Voilà, déclara t-il finalement.

Je relevais les yeux sur mon reflet et souris, je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

Ça m'allait plutôt bien, mais le coiffeur continuait à me dévisager comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je payais et sortis du magasin, je marchais tranquillement dans la rue, repensant aux lettres de Peter pour Hélène. J'étais amoureuse de cet idiot depuis la maternelle et malgré le coup bas qu'il m'avait fait l'année dernière, je l'aimais toujours. Comme une folle. Je passais devant une vitrine de chaussures et m'arrêtais, observant des ballerines qui me plaisaient. Je soupirais, pourtant les petites chaussures allaient bientôt devoir être rangés pour laisser place aux grosses bottes. Je déteste l'hiver. Je regardais toujours les bottes, quand un reflet rouge et bleu apparut, je me retournais mais il n'y avait personne derrière moi. Et en plus, je deviens folle.

**Même jour, 18 :40.**

J'observais mes tomates noyé par la sauce vinaigrette, tête baissée dans mon assiette, mes parents me regardaient alors que mes deux frères se chuchotaient des choses qui les faisaient rire.

-Gwen, tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi ça ? Demanda mon père en pointant ma tête avec sa fourchette.

-J'avais envie de changer, répondis-je simplement alors que ma mère me souriait.

-Ça te va très bien ! M'assura t-elle.

-Est-ce que des gens à l'école t'aurait fait des remarques sur ta couleur de cheveux et sur ton intelligence, parce d'aussi loin que je me souvienne tu es toujours première ou deuxième de ta classe !

-Ça n'a rien à voir papa, soufflais-je en roulant des yeux, arrête. J'avais juste envie de changer, c'est pas beau ?

-Mais Gwen tu es blonde ! Pourquoi vouloir devenir rousse ?

-J'avais envie. J'ai 18 ans, je peux prendre ce genre de décisions, crachais-je en me levant de table, c'est malin tu m'as coupés l'appétit. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

Je pris mon assiette, alors que j'entendis clairement mon père soupirer, tandis que ma mère me souhaita bonne nuit.

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, poussant un long soupir. La fenêtre était ouverte, il faisait froid. Pourtant, sans mettre de gilet, je me glissais par la fenêtre, afin d'atteindre l'escalier de secours. Une sorte de mini balcon, je respirais un bon coup, mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Je sortis de ma chambre et annonçais à mes parents que j'allais sur le toit. Une fois sur le toit de mon immeuble je m'appuyais contre le bord, observant New York, la nuit. Je fermais les yeux, au bout d'un moment de silence -enfin si on ne prend pas en compte le bruit des voitures- j'entrepris de renter. Mine de rien, il faisait assez froid. Je frottais mes bras avec mes mains et rentrais chez moi. En ouvrant la porte doucement, j'entendis une conversation qui me fit stopper net.

-…Je ne sais pas si je devrais en parler à Gwen. C'est assez délicat à dire, en fait.

-Évidemment que tu vas lui dire, elle est en danger si elle reste près de Peter Parker !

-Surtout qu'il s'est pas gêné pour lui briser le cœur…

-Minute, criais-je en pénétrant dans le salon, de quel droit osez-vous parler de moi et de mes amis sans moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire, papa ?

-George, murmura ma mère, dis-lui.

-Bon, viens chérie, assis-toi.

Je m'exécutais donc et observais mon père qui se mordit la lèvre, avant de poser une main sur mon épaule.

-Papa…

-Oui, bon. Tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais pas du tout. Mais c'est pour ta sécurité. Je pense même que tu vas…

-Papa ! Accouche !

-Oui, oui. Et bien, aujourd'hui, il y a eu une prise d'otage au Daily Bugles, des hommes cherchaient Peter Parker…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Écoute, Gwen, tu sais que Peter est le seul photographe de la ville à obtenir des photos de Spider-Man potable pour le Daily Bugle, beaucoup d'ennemis de Spider-Man cherchent Peter afin de trouver Spider-Man…Et aujourd'hui, ils réclamaient Peter Parker.

-Est-ce que tu vas avertir Peter ?

-Bien sûr ! Il a déjà été avertis, on lui a tous conseillés d'arrêter de prendre des photos de Spider-Man ! Mais il est têtu et ne veut rien écouter.

-Mais…Il veut se faire tuer ou quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais on le protégera quoi qu'il arrive ne t'en fais pas, mais je veux quand même que tu t'éloignes de lui, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Promets-le moi, Gwen.

-Je te le promets, murmurais-je.

C'est avec tristesse que je songeais que je n'avais pas besoin de m'éloigner de Peter. C'était déjà fait. Je m'inquiétais tout de même pour lui, ce soir-là, dans mon lit, je tentais de me rassurer et de me dire que tout irait bien. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchotait :

« Arrête de te cacher, et assume ».

Je secouais la tête et fermais les yeux. J'avais peur mais que faire, à part être effrayée et prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ?

**30 septembre, lundi, 11:45**

Cours d'histoire. Le professeur parlait de la guerre de sécession, mais moi je m'intéressais davantage à la guerre dans ma tête. Mon voisin prenait des notes, réellement plongé dans le cours. Derrière moi ? Peter Parker en personne. Celui-ci leva la main.

-Oui, Peter ?

-Est-ce que je peux aller boire de l'eau, monsieur ?

-Allez-y, Parker, soupira le professeur avant de reprendre son cours.

Peu après le départ de Peter des coups à la porte interrompirent le cours, le professeur alla répondre et sortit de la classe en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Les élèves se mirent tous à chuchoter, affirmant qu'ils n'avaient rien compris au précédent contrôle. Mon voisin était un nouveau, il était arrivé au début de l'année comme Hélène Watson, mais malheureusement pour lui, avait eu moins de succès que la cousine de Mary-Jane. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit :

-Tu es Gwendolyne Stacy, affirma t-il, je m'appelle Noah Hudson.

-Apelle-moi Gwen.

-Pourquoi, c'est joli Gwendolyne, non ?

-Heu…Si tu veux, mais tout le monde m'appelle Gwen, alors…

-Et bien justement, je vais être le seul à t'appeler Gwendolyne !

-Si tu veux, répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

-T'es vraiment jolie !

C'était assez direct, mais c'était la première fois qu'un gars me disait ça. Je rougis de plaisir, même pendant qu'on « sortait » ensemble, Peter ne me l'avait jamais dis. Et pour cause, il pensait à une autre lorsqu'il était avec moi.

-Merci.

La porte tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, attirant toute notre attention. Et le professeur se fit projeter avant de passer à travers la vitre de la classe et de tomber tout en bas. Des cris se firent entendre, alors que je me redressais et courus à la fenêtre, où des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol. Deux étages plus bas, le professeur était allongé, immobile.

-APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ! Hurlais-je en voyant une marre de sang commencer à se répandre autour du corps de notre professeur.

Mais avant que quelqu'un eu le temps de réagir, une dizaine d'hommes armés entrèrent dans la classe, deux d'entre eux bloquèrent la sortie, pointant leur énorme arme vers nous.

-Tout le monde se calme, dit l'un deux de sa voix grave.

Ils portaient tous une cagoule, avec un trou pour les yeux, la plupart avec les yeux sombres, ce qui rendaient leur regards encore plus effrayant.

-On ne vous veut aucun mal…Seulement, on aurait besoin que Peter Parker se lève et s'avance.

-Il est partit au toilette, cria une voix au fond de la classe.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Harry Osborn, surprise de ce genre d'audace de la part de mon meilleur ami, je sentis mon cœur battre furieusement dans ma poitrine.

-Ho et bien…On va attendre qu'il revienne. MAINTENANT TOUS AU SOL, ALLONGÉ, MAINS SUR LA TÊTE.

On s'exécuta avec empressement, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un prévienne la police. Il devait sûrement y avoir des personnes armés à l'entrée de chaque classe personnes, afin que personne ne sorte et n'appelle la police. Je tremblais de peur pour Peter et eu envie de vomir. Je jetais un œil aux personnes autour de moi, même voir Flash arrêté de faire son plus fort ne me faisait pas autant plaisir que je ne l'aurais voulus, dans cette situation impossible de se réjouir. En diagonale de moi, était allongé Mary-Jane Watson et à côté d'elle, sa cousine qui ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état. Les gardes nous observaient, un moindre faux-pas et ils tiraient. Ma respiration s'accéléra tandis que je baissais la tête au sol, la peur me dévorant le ventre.

-OÙ EST PETER PARKER, hurla une voix dans le couloir.

-Je…Je…Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Peter Parker est en Terminale S….c'est un de nos meilleurs élèves…Que…Que lui voulez-vous ?

La porte pour faire barrage avec le bruit étant à terre, on pouvait entendre parfaitement ce qui se passait dans le couloir et je reconnaissais immédiatement la voix de la femme qui s'occupait de l'administration.

-RIEN QUI NE VOUS CONCERNE !

J'entendis les pas d'un garde près de moi, et il s'accroupit près de Mary-Jane et d'Hélène et fit un sourire coquin.

-Et ben mes jolies, vous voulez pas rester ici, menacé par les fusils, y a moyen de s'arranger, Les deux affichèrent une expression de réelle dégout, mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les rousses, ajouta t-il.

Je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de cacher mes cheveux avec mes mains, tentant toujours de rester dans la position demandé – enfin ordonné- mais mes mouvements alertèrent le garde qui s'approcha de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors là, je regrettais ma teinture, plus que jamais…

-Et bien ma jolie, on tente de cacher ses beaux cheveux roux…

Il prit mon menton entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien, tandis que je me retenais de lui cracher dessus.

-Ha…De beaux yeux bleus. J'ai jamais vus une rousse aux yeux bleus, est-ce que c'est ta vraie couleur ?

-…

-On a perdu sa langue ?

-…

-RÉPOND SINON JE TIRE SUR TON CAMARADE, me menaça t-il en prenant son arme et en l'appuyant contre la tête de Noah qui se mit à trembler.

-Non, je…je suis blonde en réalité, dis-je paniquée.

-Ben voilà, allez mains sur la tête, nous ordonna t-il, PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !

-Vous jouez au tyran ? Nous interrompit une voix.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête, et à la fenêtre se trouvait…SPIDER-MAN !

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Comme si sa présence garantissait notre survie à tous.

-Non. Nous on ne jouait pas mais apparemment toi tu jouais à cache-cache, rétorqua un des garde en pointant son arme vers lui.

-Bon, soupira t-il, si tu lâchais ton arme et que tu laissais ces élèves partir. C'est moi que tu voulais et je suis là.

-Ben voyons, tu me prends pour un idiot, si je les laisse partir, nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de pression sur toi !

-Pas faux, mais ils n'ont rien fais. Et la prochaine fois, ne comptez pas sur Parker pour me trouver !

Profitant de la distraction des hommes , j'attrapais discrètement mon téléphone et composais le numéro de la police. C'était risqué, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je collais mon portable contre mon oreille.

-Police de New York, bonjour.

-Venez au lycée de Midtown, il y a une prise d'otage avec…

-HÉ, TOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? Hurla un des hommes en prenant mon portable et en l'écrasant.

Il me prit par les cheveux et me fit me lever avant de me plaquer contre un mur, son arme braqué sur ma tête. Spider-Man mit ses mains en l'air comme si il se rendait, tandis qu'une autre garde pointant son arme vers lui.

-Si tu fais le moindre geste on tire sur tous ses gamins, le menaça l'homme qui me tenait par les cheveux.

-Laisse-la partir, ordonna Spider-Man d'une voix presque tremblante.

-Ho que non…Elle a appelé la police, la garce ! Spidey, est-ce que tu veux voir que ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir sauver une jeune femme… ?

-Arrête, gronda Spider-Man.

Il rechargea son arme, et souffla à mon oreille :

-Adieu…

* * *

La fin de Gwen Stacy ?


End file.
